Byakuya Kuchiki
Summary Byakuya Kuchiki is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. He is the head of the Kuchiki clan. Byakuya's adopted sister is Rukia Kuchiki. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A '''to '''7-C Name: Kuchiki Byakuya Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: At least 150 years old Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 6th Division, 28th Head of the Kuchiki Family Attack Potency: City-Block level (Created a large blast with Sōkatsui, matched Shikai Ichigo's slashes), Multi City-Block level '''with his Bankai (Grievously injured Renji by releasing his Bankai, created a creater in his fight with Ichigo, noticeably injured Bankai Ichigo with Senkei), '''Multi City-Block level+ with Shūkei: Hakuteiken (Matched Bankai Ichigo’s full-powered Getsuga Tenshō) | Multi City-Block level+ (Injured R1 Yammy with his Shikai and finished off Zommari with a slash, also severely injured Zommari with Gōkei), likely higher with with Shūkei: Hakuteiken | Town level '''via powerscaling. Range: Average human melee range, several hundred meters with Senbonzakura and Kido spells Speed: '''Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ reactions(Can react against Bankai Ichigo even though he can’t keep up with him) | Hypersonic+ (Is slightly superior than Zommari) | At least Hypersonic+ '| '''Massively Hypersonic '(Trained at the Royal Palace under ten times the normal pressure of gravity.) Lifting Strength: At least '''Superhuman Striking Strength: City-Block level (Matched Shikai Ichigo's slashes), Multi City-Block level with his Bankai, Multi City-Block level+ '''with Shūkei: Hakuteiken | At least '''Multi City-Block level+ with Shūkei: Hakuteiken Durability: Multi City-Block level+ (Withstood a number of attacks, including a Black Getsuga from partially Hollowfied Ichigo, and the final clash with Bankai Ichigo), can also use his Bankai as a shield (Blocked a number of Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo) | Likely higher | Likely Town level '''via powerscaling Stamina: Very large, able to battle competitively for an extended period of time and keep going while sustaining heavy wounds Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura Intelligence: A highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is also a crafty tactician, as demonstrated from how effectively he uses his Kidō to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Weaknesses: He usually keeps an 85 centimeter diameter surrounding him where the blades of his Shikai and Bankai won’t travel, so as to protect himself from being injured by them. This isn’t a necessity though, as he can bring them into that area if he wants. Can be somewhat arrogant at times. '''Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Pseudo-Flight -Adept Swordsmanship -Kidō Adept -Shunpo Master -Barrier Creation (Low-level) (His Bankai can be used a shield, also can perform Bakudō #81: Dankū) Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Zanpakutō: Senbonzakura' (Thousand Cherry Blossoms): A Zanpakutō (Soul-Cutter Blade) is the trademark weapon of the Shinigami, capable of cutting spiritual bodies. Each Zanpakutō is unique: as the sword is a reflection of a Shinigami's soul and power, and is a sentient being itself. : ⦁'Shikai' (Initial Release): The second form (or first "upgraded" form) available to a Zanpakutō. The Shikai of Byakuya’s Zanpakutō is triggered by the command "Scatter". In its Shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Byakuya's hand. While the blades are supposedly too small to be seen normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals. By swinging Senbonzakura's hilt, Byakuya can control the blade fragments at will, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through defenses. The blades can also be used for defensive purposes. In order to protect Byakuya from his own attacks in both Shikai and Bankai, Senbonzakura possesses a "Sheltered Zone" where it does not cut anything that is within 85cm of Byakuya unless he himself allows the blades to enter the area. : ⦁'Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi '(Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms): The Bankai (Final Release) is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. Byakuya’s Bankai is essentially a much larger version of Senbonzakura's Shikai. To activate it, Byakuya needs to drop his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. The number of blades is great enough that Byakuya can use them for defense as well as offense at the same time. He commonly forms them into large masses, designed to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As it moves through the air like torrents of waves, it gives the appearance of cherry blossoms flowing swiftly along with the wind. Byakuya's defensive use allows him to cover himself entirely in these tiny blades, and form a body shield. Unlike his Shikai, his Bankai is entirely mentally controlled. While Byakuya can control the blades with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed three fold. Byakuya's Bankai has several forms, achieved by arranging the blades in different patterns. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense. :: ⦁'Senkei' (Slaughterscape): The true form of Senbonzakura is created by his blood, which glows and turns into spiritual energy, mixing with the tiny blades of his Bankai. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands, that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Byakuya and his opponent in a continuously moving, column-like array. It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense. Though visually menacing, this form is not meant for attack from all sides; rather, it is to concentrate his power into fewer blades, thus increasing his attack power. While Byakuya can mentally control these swords as he does his regular blades, he commonly calls them to his hands for actual melee combat. When in his hand, they lose their glow, and take the form of his sealed Zanpakutō. While they seem solid in this state, the swords can just as easily dissipate back into the multitude of tiny blades that they are made up of. The Senkei also cages himself with his enemy, allowing neither combatant to move very far from each other, though the area is still large enough for maneuverability. :: ⦁'Gōkei '(Mawscape): This form increases the number of tiny blades immensely. It creates a spherical formation of innumerable blade fragments, which swirl around the opponent like a cloud. It then flies into them from every possible angle, leaving no blind spots and no possibility to escape. It then collapses on itself, obliterating the opponent. The resulting shockwave generated by the attack is so powerful that Byakuya himself has to Flash Step away. :: ⦁'Shūkei: Hakuteiken '(Endscape: White Emperor Sword): This condenses each and every single one of his blades into a single, potent sword, drastically increasing its cutting power. The spiritual energy and pressure of this form released is immense. The blade appears bright white and its aura takes the form of a bird. Pure white wings form on Byakuya's back, as well as a halo-like circle, made of concentrated spiritual energy. Whether or not this form allows only one single attack or more is as yet unknown. Others Notable Victories -Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail) (Outdated, as current Erza could take this) Notable Losses -Shuichi Kurama(Yu Yu Hakusho) (Note: He was paired up with Yoruichi against Chapter Black Kurama) Inconclusive Matches -Vista(One Piece) (Note that Vista could win via powerscaling) -Roronoa Zoro(One Piece) (Zoro has power advantage while Byakuya has versatility) -Gaara(Naruto) (The fight could go in either way) Key: Soul Society Arc | Arrancar Saga | Post Royal-Guard Training Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Character Category:Immortals Category:Shinigami